


Across The Universes

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Strella and Rani.RP Fic.





	Across The Universes

The Rani had known she was damaged, broken, since the moment she began to change. She had run from her companions, leaving the girl she had been travelling with back on Gallifrey, landing on a different planet. She had settled on the planet and made her way toward the palace. She was soon shown, half-carried even, to Princess Strella's rooms, left lying comatose on the bed. She had kept her present form, exhausted even as she fought to settle again. The TARDIS, her TARDIS had also managed to settle on the planet without her guidance. Princess Strella sat silently watching over the girl. The Rani stirred and slowly woke up. 

"W..where am I?"

"On my Bed, In My Palace."

"Who are you...?"

"Princess Strella."

Rani smiled, slightly shyly. 

"Pleasure to meet you?"

"And you.... what is your name?"

"Rani..."

"A Pleasure to meet you Rani."

"Thank you milady."

"Your welcome Rani."

"So... why did you... let me in?"

"You looked to be in distress and in need of aid my dear."

Strella explained.

"I never turn away anyone in need of aid."

"Then you truly are as kind as they say."

"You flatter me."

"I only tell the truth."

"A very attractive and sexy trait in a girl."

"I'm glad you think so."

Strella moved closer slowly and began gently stroking Rani's hair & face. Rani murred softly.

"You like that sweet thing?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Strella sweetheart.... it's just Strella."

"Yes Strella."

Strella smiled and slowly bent down to softly kiss Rani. Rani mewed and kissed back shyly. Strella slowly deepened the kiss. Rani continued to respond favourably. Strella kept up the kiss but also began to run her hands up and down Rani's sides. Rani soon began to murr. 

"Enjoying this?"

"Oh yes, Strella... very much."

"A Little more perhaps?"

"Please."

Strella began to stroke lower. Rani soon began to murr. Strella continued to stroke lower. Rani continued to murr. Strella soon cupped Rani's clit with one of her hands. Rani instantly mewled. 

"You like that?"

Strella purred breathlessly. 

"Yes."

The word was panted even as Rani came.


End file.
